Halloween Sweets and Sour Moments
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: It's Halloween time again! Chad and Taylor have to take Taylor's younger siblings out trickortreating. What happens when one of the siblings lets out their feelings about Chad and Taylor's relationship? For my creative writing class. Check it out!


**Just to get in the Halloween spirit! Here's a Halloween Chaylor one-shot. Enjoy!**

(Ding Dong)

Chad waited patiently at the door to the McKessie's house. He was dressed as vampire count and even looked the part, fangs and all. Chad even pulled his hair back into a ponytail **(you know like Corbin's hair is on the trailer to Jump In! Ooooh I love it!) **The door opened and a skeleton pirate was at the door followed by a 50's girl.

"Cad's her!" 3 year old J.J.. said. 10 year old Lilly picked him up and held him on his hip.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Chad said in his deep, vampiric voice.

"You're not scaring me, Chad," Lilly sneered. She always hated Chad, ever since his sister started going out with him. "TAYLOR, CHAD'S HERE!" he said leaving the doorway.

Chad rolled his eyes, knowing her little sister hated him. He stepped into the foyer, waiting for Taylor to come down the stairs. The house was fully decorated with Halloween accessories and the wolf howling, evil laughing sound recorder playing on the main floor. It was decorated outside too, with tombstones, witches, vampires, skeletons and tons of cobwebs.

"My count has come from me," a voice said behind Chad. He jumped and turned around to see a sexy Taylor. Her hair was long and wavy and she was wearing a black and red corset with a long gothic black skirt. Taylor's makeup was all goth **(not like I have anything aganist goth b/c I don't. I like all types of ppl)** with black eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Wow, Taylor. You look..." Chad stuttered.

"Stunning, spectacular, sexy? I know I am," Taylor smirked.

"Too sexy to be bitten by Count Danforth," Chad replied, showing off his fangs and leaning into kiss Taylor. But Taylor moved back a little, letting him trip a little.

"There is no way I'm kissing you with fake fangs in your mouth,": Taylor said. Chad rolled his eys and pulled out the fangs out of his mouth. Taylor smiled and they leaned in to kiss...

"I'm ready to go!" Lilly exclaimed. Taylor pulled back and gave an evil glare to her little sister.

"Ok ok. Checklist first," Taylor replied. Lilly and Chad rolled their eyes, again!

"Baskets?" Taylor asked.

"Check!" Lilly and J.J. said. J.J. said check like 'eck'.

"Walkie-Talkie watches?"

"Check!"

"Costume masks?"

"Tay, we have everything. Can we go?" Lilly whined.

"Ok ok ok. Let's go! To the streets!" Taylor exclaimed. They all went outside, Taylor being last. Chad had picked up J.J. and had him on his back.

"Chad, you know J.J. can walk, right?" Lilly sneered.

"Sorry," Chad said as he let him down.

"No! No! On 'ack!" J.J. yelled.

"Ok ok. You're on my back again, happy?" Chad told him. J.J. smiled and held his small arms around his neck, while Lilly made a face.

"Why do you even go out with my sister anyways?" Lilly asked him, "It's not like my sister has any taste and all..."

"Well maybe your sister like guys who play basketball? How should I know?" Chad replied.

Lilly glared at him. How could he not know why Taylor was attracted to him? This was another reason why she hated him.

"Ok, enough of the conversations. We have reached our first house," Taylor interrupted. J.J. got off of Chad's back and raced to the porch and rang the doorbell multiple times. Lilly followed him and pulled his hand away from the doorbell as they both waited for their treats.

"What were you and Lilly talking about, anyways?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. Just normal talk. Nothing big," Chad lied.

"Whatever you say," Taylor replied.

"Whatever you say? Don't you mean whatever _I _say? Oh now, you're gonna get it!" Chad exclaimed as he lunged for Taylor. Taylor shrieked and tried to get away from him but Chad was faster and caught her with his arm. He leaned onto her neck and kissed her collarbone like he was biting it.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed. But he kept doing it and he worked his way upward to her lips. Taylor kissed back and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him more into the kiss. She didn't even notice that Chad put his fake fangs back into his mouth.

When J.J. and Lilly got their candy, they headed back to the couple. Lilly made a face and tapped Taylor on her back, very hard.

"Taylor, we got our candy," Lilly said. Taylor and Chad pulled back and blushed.

"Alright, alright. Let's head to the next house!" Taylor exclaimed as she took the lead again.

"Yah, et's o!" J.J. said, following Taylor. Lilly and Chad followed behind them, not glad that they had to walk together.

30 minutes later...

They finally reached their destination: the neighborhood bonfire. All of them had tons of candy and was ready for some food. J.J. departed from the gang and headed towards a girl in blue. The girl picked him up and headed towards the rest of the crew.

"Finally, you guys made it! I was waiting forever!" the girl said.

"Sorry, Gabi. Someone wanted to retake another house again," Taylor replied, looking at Chad.

"They had my favorite Skittles! How could I not refuse to get that?" Chad said.

"Whatever. Where's Troy?" Taylor asked.

"He's over by the fire and I like your outfit, Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Taylor did a twirl in her costume. "Thank you. Me and Chad decided to go as the vampire and its lover for Halloween.

"Who's the vamp? Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Duh! He even has the fangs to prove it!," Taylor replied, "and who are you supposed to be?"

"Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_. Troy's the Lion."

"Oh really. I've got to see him!"

Taylor and Gabriella went off to the fire, leaving Lilly behind. She sighed and left to go play on the basketball court. When she got there, she decided to turn around, since of course, Chad and Troy were there. Lilly doesn't know much about playing basketball but she decided to go anyways.

"Hey Lilly! You wanted to play with us?" Troy asked her.

"Sure, I guess," Lilly replied softly as she headed in front of Chad.

"So what's your problem? Why are you so stiff around me?" Chad asked as he checked the ball to Lilly.

"I'm not," Lilly said, passing the ball hardly at Chad. Chad raised his eyebrows and passed the ball to Troy. Lilly was blocking him but Troy moved out of him and passed it back to Chad. She stormed to Chad and immediately fouled Chad.

"Woah, girl. You ok?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine," Lilly said. She looked out by the fire and saw her sister and Gabriella coming towards them. She dribbled the ball to the foul line and shot the ball in the basket.

"Good shot, Lil," Chad said as he passed the ball back to him.

"Whatever," Lilly replied harshly. That's when Chad lost it.

"Look. What's your problem?" Chad said angrily.

"What's my problem? What's _your_ problem? You can't even find out why my sister loves you. Maybe you don't even love her!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I _LOVE_ your sister. And all you have been doing is dissing on me ever since your sister started to going out with me. Why is that?" Chad exclaimed back.

"Becuase you stole her from me!!!" Lilly yelled. Everyone looked over to the aruging kids now, wondering what it was all about. Taylor and Gabi already made their way to the court and watched them fight.

"What do you mean 'I stole her from you'? I didn't do anything!" Chad asked.

"Yes you did. Ever since she started going with you, she's been avoiding me and forgetting that I exist. No! It's all about you now. She used to be my best friend; we would do everything together. But now you came into the picture, it seemed that whatever I do, it doesn't matter anymore. I HATE YOU!!" Lilly yelled. She slammed the ball down and ran from the court. Taylor looked at him go and looked at Chad with tears forming in her eyes. Chad saw her looking at him and ran over to her.

"I--I didn't even know she felt like that," Taylor whimpered.

"Taylor," Chad said. He held her but she pulled back. Chad was shocked."Taylor?"

"I have to go find her," Taylor sobbed. She ran off the way Lilly went and Chad didn't follow at all.

Lansing Lake** (now where did that name came from? If you can guess what story "Lansing" came out of, you get a special guest star in any of my stories of your choice. enter answer, name, age and ur choice of one of my stories to guest star in. good luck)**

Lilly stopped his running and sat on the big rock facing the lake. _'Me and Taylor used to play everything here. Why did he have to come in the picture?' _he thought. His fingers touched the rock and traced the old chalk that was made 3 years ago Sisters Forever, it said. Now it isn't even true anymore. Lilly put her face on her hands and started to weep.

"Lilly! Lilly, where are you?" a voice said from the woods. Lilly looked up and saw her sister running towards her. She turned away from her and faced the lake, which had the moon's reflection.

Taylor slowed down and saw Lilly looking away from her. She walked towards him and sat next to her. There was silence for a while, just them looking at the lake, their feet dangling from the rock.

"You remember all the times we snuck out of the house after dad left and we would always come out here?" Taylor asked, "You and me would be making wishes, gossiping about school and..."

"Chalking the rock and painting our nails," Lilly finished, "yeah I remember. We never got caught, didn't we?"

"Nope. Always came home 5 minutes before Dad," Taylor replied.

Silence again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt like that when me and Chad were going out?" Taylor asked Lilly.

"I thought you weren't going to listen to me anymore," Lilly said flatly.

"What would make you think that I wouldn't listen?" Taylor questioned.

"You never have!" Lilly exclaimed, standing up on the rock, "I kept trying to tell you all the cool things that were happening at school but you would either be talking on the phone about Chad or having Chad over for something. It was like I was invisible to you when it came to Chad. Chad's probably more important than me, right Tay?"

"No, Lilly, no," Taylor replied. She hugged her sister as Lilly started to cry on her shoulder. "You're more important to me than anything else, Lilly. No one can ever replace you, don't you ever think that."

"But you--were spending more time with Chad than me. And I was--avoided," Lilly hicupped.

"Honey, it's what we do. And I'm sorry I'm spending more time with him. But that doesn't give you any reason to hate him, just because he's taking up our sister time. He'll never take that up," Taylor said.

Lilly pulled back and looked at Taylor. "You mean that, Tay?" she whimpered softly.

"Yes, I mean that," Taylor replied as she wiped the rest of her sister's tears away, "we will always have our sister time, no matter what, ok?"

Lilly nodded and gave Taylor a hug. Taylor accepted it and hugged her back.

"Sisters forever?" Lilly whispered.

"Sisters forever," Taylor replied.

BOO!!

"AH!" the girls shrieked.

"Ha! We got them good, didn't we J.J.? Chad said to J.J., who was on his back.

"Yah!" J.J. replied. The girls rolled their eyes and punched Chad on the shoulder.

"What did I do?" Chad asked. All Taylor and Lilly do was laugh.

"Never mind, Chad," Taylor said.

"So is everything ok now?" Chad asked.

"Yep and I think someone is in needed of an apology," Taylor replied, looking at Lilly.

Lilly sighed and put her head down. "I'm sorry for being mean to you, Chad."

Chad smiled and picked her up by her waist. Lilly screamed but she realized that was on Chad's back. J.J. was placed in Taylor's lap and Chad was trying to adjust her on his back.

"Your apology has been accepted," Chad said. Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a hug. Taylor and Chad smiled and all Chad did was tickle Lilly's stomach.

"AH!" she shrieked.

"I now claim Lilly McKessie, princess of the Danforth/McKessie castle," Chad proclaimed.

"Yeah, Lilly! WAHOO!" Taylor exclaimed. Lilly waved to the small crowd and smiled.

"Now come on! The fire is gonna go out soon so let's get a move on!" Chad said. Taylor smiled and picked J.J. up and led them back to the bonfire, Lilly and Chad behind Taylor.

"Hey Chad?"

"Yeah, Lils?"

"Can you teach me how to play basketball?"

"Sure. But not tonight, we have to hit more houses,"

"That's right. OH, we have to hit Mr. Hyndai's house. He has TONS of candy,"

"Alright, Lilly! Taylor, we are gonna make a detour," Chad yelled to Taylor. Lilly laughed and looked at the moon. What a holiday this was. Now what's gonna happen on Christmas...

**What do you think? R&R! Thanks!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


End file.
